Haruhi Suzumiya Story random
by smartsnake
Summary: Just another day for Kyon  sadly  !


"No!" screamed Haruhi. "No, I can't, I mean I don't know, I mean no!" She woke with a start.

"A dream?" Haruhi asked herself out loud.

"A pretty long dream if you ask me. And don't you think sleeping is for home, not during math?" a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Kyon with his head in his hands, looking at her in despair. Haruhi sprang up from her desk where she (apparently) had been laying. The whole class was looking at her, including the teacher who was half way through writing something on the blackboard.

"And your problem is...?" Haruhi snapped. The students all turned round and even the teacher started writing again, no questions asked.

"So, what was that about? The shouting and stuff really freaked me out, you know?" Kyon said, not bothering to pay attention to the lesson.

"Why the hell should I care what 'freaks you out', as you put it? I was asleep. I shouted. Why do you have to make everything such a big deal?" Haruhi yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the desk. Before she could be told to sit down, the end of school bell went, so she grabbed her books and walked out of the room. Before she did so though, she grabbed Kyon by his tie and nearly lifted him off his feet.

"SOS Brigade meeting, so get your bags and all of your other crap and meet us there." She demanded. Haruhi then strolled out of the room with enthusiasm, which gave her a cheery but threatening appearance. When she had left, Kyon sunk down in his seat.

"I can't believe that she, of all people, said that I make a big deal out of everything. She was the one who yelled throughout class and just now nearly strangled me with my own school uniform" Kyon thought. "But really, it's no surprise. She has been like that since the day I met her." Kyon left the classroom, picked up his bag and walked over to the club room

Kyon knocked cautiously on the club room door, only to hear no reply. Sighing, he opened the door and walked in, only to be screamed at.

"You're just in time, Kyon!" Haruhi yelled. Her huge grin worried Kyon, and he had a right to be worried, for in Haruhi's arms was a shivering Mikuru.

"And what are you doing to her now?" Kyon yelled, even though Mikuru's innocent look at that moment was to die for.

"Don't you like it?" Haruhi held up a leopard print bikini with tiger ears. "I think this costume will really make our website number one!" Haruhi was completely oblivious of the struggle Mikuru was putting up to try and be released from Haruhi's grip, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Haruhi sat grinning, stroking Mikuru's head and cradling her like a doll.

"Kyon…" Mikuru stammered.

"Yes?" Kyon, despite knowing how much Mikuru disliked cosplaying, agreed with Haruhi that this costume would look super cute on her. Just as Mikuru opened her mouth to speak, Haruhi grabbed at Mikuru's clothes in an alarmingly abrupt fashion.

"GET OUT!" Mikuru screamed. Kyon rushed out of the room, with haste.

It seemed like forever, but Mikuru Haruhi finally told Kyon to come back in. Haruhi wasn't wearing a costume today, but she had certainly managed to get Mikuru into one! She stood there, shaking a little, in a small bikini with her long hair pushed back by the tiger ears. She looked away, ferociously blushing when she noticed Kyon looking at her.

"Well, I think it looks cute on you." Kyon said. He had seen Mikuru in many costumes, but never really something like this. Mikuru ran and sat in a corner after hearing this.

"Well, you shouldn't be looking at me to know!" She squealed from the corner she was hunched up in.

"How can I not look at her? Kyon thought. "I know she is timid, but if she doesn't like people looking at her, then she should tell someone, and get Haruhi to stop making her dress in such costumes. Even so, it does make these club meetings a lot more interesting, and a lot cuter." Kyon smiled at her, and as he did, he didn't notice Haruhi at the side of him, with a mixture of hurt and betrayal on her face.

By

Natassja xx


End file.
